Future is not always written
by Maroonie88
Summary: Naruto is tired of being hated and underestimated, and one day, he'll beat Sasuke Uchiha, what will happen next? Leave reviews, so I can know what to work on, and what do you like etc.,Hope you like it.
1. Get Better

There he lay, on the hard, cold ground, wishing he was better, stronger, braver, and just different. He was so used to be lonely, to be underestimated, hated and despite none of that, he still cared, he still wanted to be part of the Hidden Leaf, he wanted to be _better_, so everyone would back up on their words, and that he'd be looked up to, he wanted to be Hokage, and the best of all.

Drowsy he opened his eyes, looking forward to go to the academy, excited he got up, quickly took a shower and got dressed, ate some milk and instant ramen, and he started running to the academy. He preferred going through the roofs, that way people wouldn't stare at him in a heatedly way, he just kept running, no one really took the time to know him before they could judge him, he didn't even know why people hated him so much, he always was hated, since he could remember, what did he do? He was certain that if he had hurt someone, it was accidentally, he had never liked to hurt anybody, although he was always hurt, he never thought on vengeance, he just wanted to be recognized, and maybe someday admired, he will never go back on his words.

"This is my day"He said smiling widely.

He was just a few meters far from the academy, and his excitement grew bigger, today was the day he'll beat Sasuke Uchiha, that teme was always pissing him off, and today he'd show everyone that he was way better than that cocky Uchiha.

He entered the classroom with his hands resting on his neck, a big grin on his face, he directed to the place where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hey teme, ready for a spare". Naruto said grinning at Sasuke.

"If you wanna lose dobe". The Uchiha said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Not today teme". Naruto said with a fierce look, making Sasuke's grin grew bigger.

"Let's go outside, shall we?". Said Uchiha in a serious tone.

Now everyone was tense, they never saw Naruto being so confident, and less if he was going to fight with Sasuke. They all went outside, watching with worry the whole scene.

Naruto didn't wait anything, and went directly at Sasuke with a shuriken in hand, he throw it right in to Sasuke's eyes, but he avoided it by just moving his head to the left.

"Is all that you've got Uzumaki?". Sasuke said with a big cocky grin on his face.

"Of course not, you cocky bastard". Naruto got serious this time.

And then he suddenly vanished, everyone thought he had run, scared of the consequences this will have on his face.

"You scared dobe?". Sasuke asked with the same cocky grin he always was suited with.

"Of course not". Naruto said, jumping out of a tree, with a kunai on both of his hands.

He landed in front of Sasuke, grinning as he was the winner of the battle.

"What's the matter loser, waiting for me to attack?". He said making naruto's grin bigger.

As Sasuke tried to move, he realized he couldn't, and that was when finally his cocky grin disappeared.

"What did you do to me"-. He asked angry.

Naruto just move the kunais that were on his hands in an x movement, making Sasuke notice he was wrapped around a bunch of transparent strings.

"Just a trick I learned". Naruto said grinning proud.

"And you think you'll beat by some shitty trick you just learned?". He said absorbing air so he could perform his _"katon goukakyuu no jutsu"_.

"Not so quick Uchiha". He said before a giant wave of naruto's clones appeared in front of Sasuke making Sasuke not to perform his jutsu.

"When did you? That's not possible, you suck at making clones". Sasuke said surprised of the situation he was.

"That's easy, I trained, I got stronger and better". He said going back to his serious mood.

Sasuke snorted."You strong? You are a dishonor for the hidden leaf, you don't deserve to one day be called ninja, you are a waste of human flesh".

Just as he finished talking a naruto's clone quickly kicked Sasuke's stomach. Everyone was shocked and all the girls screamed out of worry. And as Naruto noticed what he had done, he disappeared every and each one of the clones, and freed Sasuke.

"I'm not like you teme, I don't like hurting people". He said before running away.


	2. New Start

He was confused, he had never had the need to hurt nobody, no matter whom or what they were saying to him, he was supposed to be better than that, he was supposed to make the difference, and now he was just confused.

"_Kuso!_ That wasn't me; I'm just losing it, _Kuso!_" He thought, he was ashamed, we had never done anything like that, he had never hurt somebody, but that Uchiha just made him so mad, so he decided to no attend to the academy for some time, while things heated down.

He was staring at the moon, sitting on his apartment's roof, when suddenly a shadow appeared behind him, taking him by surprise.

"Who's there?". He asked a little frightened.

"It's just me". Iruka said relieving Naruto.

"Why are you here sensei? Are you going to say how you are disappointed on me? Because I'm not in the mood". He said sighing

"Naruto…..I know it's hard, but I think that's not the best way to solve things".

"No! You don't know how hard it is, everyone hates me! And I don't even know why, they stare at me with hate, like I had done terrible things to them, and I just want to get better ok? I want people not to hate me, to respect me, to see me as an equal, you don't know how that is". Naruto said between sobs.

"Well, you are right, I don't know how it feels to be hated, but I know loneliness, I know how you can feel so abandoned, and that none gives a heck about you, I do know that feeling, but a while ago I realized that I wasn't alone, that there were people that actually cared about me, and the same goes to you Naruto, you are one of the most important people for the Hokage, for me, I believe in you Naruto". Iruka said in a wide smile, making Naruto stare at shock at him, he wasn't used to be cared for, now he knew he wasn't alone.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, no one had ever said something like that to me". Naruto said with a sad smile.

Iruka chuckled. "Get happy Naruto, tomorrow is the big day".

"Oh, yes, Tomorrow is the test huh? But I'm sorry, I'm not going back there". Naruto said sighing.

"Why not? Didn't you want to become a Hokage?"

"Of course I want to, but I hurt Sasuke, and I am ashamed of it". Naruto said with a pout.

"Just say you're sorry and it'll be fixed". Iruka said smiling down at the boy.

"Ok, I will". Naruto said with a sincere grin.

*This is the big day* He thought as he was getting ready for the Academy test, the one that would approve of him becoming a ninja, he had failed at it a couple of times before, but now he knew it was different. The test insisted on doing a clone jutsu, and he had managed to do it, well it's true he had stolen a big and heavy forbidden scroll, but he had apologized right after he managed to do the jutsu without any fails, but now he was ready, and he was just a few minutes from becoming a genin, and nothing would stop him this time.


	3. Another Side

Thanks lynx44 for following this story, Hope you like it, and maybe leave a review?:3, Ok let's get right into it.

Naruto entered the room, and everyone went silent, everyone stared at Naruto, he was annoyed, but he paid no attention to it, until he couldn't stand it, so he got up on a table.

"Teme, I am sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt you". Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"It didn't hurt dobe, I don't need any apology or anything else coming from you loser". Sasuke said with his cocky grin.

"Next time, you'll be apologizing to me, Teme". Naruto said dead serious.

"Okay everyone ready for the test? Naruto get off of my desk!" Iruka sensei said.

"Sorry sensei, I was apologizing". Naruto jumped out of Iruka´s desk, and made his way to an empty seat.

"So guys, let's try our best, first of is Choji Akimichi".

Everyone had already passed, except for Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it's your turn". Naruto smiled and made his way in front of Iruka.

_"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"_. Naruto said making 4 shadow clones.

"Okay, that's all for today, tomorrow there'll be a list with the names of the students who passed the test". Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

The day came, and Naruto was so excited to look at the results, he was sure he passed, but he was still excited, it was the first time he felt proud of himself, he had come quite far.

He had a really fast breakfast and started running towards the academy to see the list.

He opened the door to the classroom, and no one was even there, he had gotten up so early out of excitement he didn't know what time was it.

He looked away through the window, and something caught his eye, Sasuke was in a bridge, and he was just sitting there, doing nothing, like he was thinking.

"Why should I care? He hates me". Naruto said sighing

"I got to talk to him about the other day". He said getting out of the classroom.

He quickly ran all across the town, so he could get to Sasuke before he disappeared. He finally was there, out of breath, he started panting.

"Hey there Teme…What are you doing?" Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke turned to see him clearly angry at him. "What are you doing here Dobe?" Sasuke said with a cold tone on his voice.

"Hey, I am really sorry about what happened". Naruto said honestly.

"I know, and I am sorry too, I was a douche". Sasuke said smiling, and this time it wasn't a cocky grin, it was an actual smile.

Naruto smiled. "You look better when you smile". Naruto said making Sasuke blush.

"Shut up dobe, let's go to the academy". Sasuke said standing up from his sitting position.

"OK teme, don't get lost". Naruto said sticking his tongue out in a childish way.

They started running in the academy's direction, Naruto through the roofs, and Sasuke by land; they were both really fast but Sasuke won just by seconds.

"Did you get lost, dobe?" Sasuke said grinning.

"Shut up, I was as close as you, it was a Ty". Naruto said with a pout.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke simply asked.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked confused.

"To be alone, who does that feels like?" Sasuke asked serious entering the classroom that was still empty.

"It…it feels like a hole in your chest, like you're stuck in an endless black hole". Naruto said with a sad smile.

"You know, I used to have a brother, but now I'm alone". Sasuke said trying to hold back tears.

"I didn't know that, but you aren't alone, everyone talks to you, and girls love you, even the teachers…"

"You and I…We aren't that different, we both are alone, but you seem happy, and I guess that was why I treat you so bad, I envy you Naruto, you are always smiling, even when I said horrible thing to you, you apologized". "So I ask myself: How is he so happy when everybody treats him bad? What can I do to be happy like him?". Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto was way confused now, Sasuke Uchiha envied him? Sasuke wanted to be like him? He didn't hate him, he just wanted to feel happy like Naruto used to seem, the great Uchiha Sasuke, the one who survived the Uchiha clan massacre, the one who everybody was talking about, the one everybody seemed to love was jealous of him? Naruto had nothing, the entire village hated him, he was invisible for everyone, he had no friends, no family, and yet Sasuke Uchiha that had everything wanted to be like him?

He didn't notice but Sasuke was not holding his tears, he started crying, and got to his knees shoving his face into his hands, the echo of Sasuke's sobs rumbled all across the empty classroom.

"I…I am sorry". Naruto said honestly.

"What…wh…whaat…fo…for?" Sasuke asked between sobs.

"For making you sad, I'm really sorry for disappointing you, but I am not happy, I just pretend I am, because I want people to recognize me, to know that I am here, and that I can be better, I am going to get better, until I be Hokage, then I won't be alone, I won't be hated for no reason". Naruto said smiling; a tear was coming down his cheek.

Sasuke cried harder. "You aren't alone Teme, I'm your friend". Naruto said offering a hand so Sasuke could get up.

"You wish". Sasuke said smiling at Naruto. He heard some footsteps coming to his direction.

"Hey someone's coming, and I don't think someone should see you crying like a baby, should it?" Naruto said making Sasuke laugh. Sasuke wiped away his tears, and regained his composure.

"Woo, I didn't know you guys were already here, I feel I am late". Iruka sensei said.

"Nah, we wanted to get early today, that all, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha smiling.

"Uh…yeah". Sasuke simply said.

"Ok, I love to see that spirit; I already posted the list, so you can go check it". Iruka said chuckling.

"Yeah, we should see it". Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand, and the young Uchiha blushed.

"We'll see you later Iruka-sensei". Naruto said before dragging Sasuke to the bulletin boards.

I decided to make every chapter longer, so you can get for into the story.

So yeah, I decided to make Sasuke more open about his feelings and less cocky, hope you approve, oh, some things are going to change from the original story, like sasuke's past and orochimaru's appearance.

Thanks for reading, and thanks again to Lynx44 who follows this story, if you have any ideas or thoughts about the story, just leave a review:3


End file.
